Save Your Tears
by honey-of-heaven
Summary: She watches him cry for her short fic, deals with character death


Title: Save Your Tears (1/1) Author: Janine E-mail: Stephjanine49@aol.com Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: Deals with Character Death  
  
Part 1/1  
  
Bleep...Bleep...Bleep...  
  
She'd never seen a grown man cry before.  
  
Maybe on television, where they'd have some huge, tough looking man, crying his heart out to reassure the 'female' audience that there really were some sensitive men out there...  
  
She inwardly laughed. What a joke. *He* wasn't sensitive...rude, arrogant, cocky, self-centred, that's what he was...not sensitive.  
  
But he was crying. Red-rims, wet cheeks, glistening eyes...she saw a tear fall and he sobbed. It wasn't reassuring...it was disturbing. She wanted to throw up at the sight. He wasn't supposed to feel, that's not the way it was meant to be...not ever...not for him.  
  
Bleep...Bleep...Bleep...  
  
Oh if only she had the heart to care. Then she'd maybe pass him a tissue, put a comforting arm around him and ask him what was wrong. But no. She didn't feel a thing...not a thing. Not *anything*.  
  
And it was all his fault.  
  
Her body was numb. She tried to move but there was nothing. She couldn't feel her legs, or her arms, or him touching her. If only she could feel him touching her, then she could hate the fact that he was.  
  
"I'm sorry." What was that? What did he say? He's sorry? Like that could have made a difference, asshole. She wanted to touch him...she wanted to rip his hair out and spit in his face...give him something to cry for.  
  
Bleep...Bleep...Bleep...  
  
"This is all my fault," she heard him whisper and she wanted to scream a 'yes', she wanted to tell him that for once he was right, she wanted to say 'hey there baby, I know you love me but guess what, I hate you.' Cold, harsh, cruel even...but he deserved it.  
  
Sniff. She wished he'd stop it. How dare he cry for her when she could shed no tears of her own...how could he be so inconsiderate? Does he enjoy torturing her like this?  
  
'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.' Not a sound, not a breath, just three simple words and she couldn't even manage them...'you see what you've reduced me to?'  
  
She should never have listened to him...never have trusted him. What was it he had said to her that day? 'I'll drive you back to the hotel Amy, I haven't drunk as much as the others,'...Liar. He'd known he was over the limit, and she'd had no idea...she'd believed him. She'd loved him.  
  
Well she was a fool. That's why she was lying there, because she'd trusted *him* with her safety...and with her life.  
  
Bleep...Bleep...Bleep...  
  
She could see her fate forthcoming with every beat of her heart. The white ceiling of the hospital room leering down at her.  
  
And he was the only one there. His pale skin, his messy blond hair, his eyes full of regret and sorrow...a truly tragic figure...sitting there, holding her hand like it would actually make a difference.  
  
'Poor man', 'It's not your fault', 'life goes on' - she could hear them all now...her friends...*his* friends, comforting him...the broken, grieving, boyfriend.  
  
"Forgive me Amy," Her eyes darted to his, knowing...knowing that that was all he needed...forgiveness. Then he could walk away with his head held high and carry on living.  
  
Bleep........Bleep........Bleep........  
  
Only seconds, and that was it...then nothing. She wished she could speak...wished and wished, that was all she wanted, was it so much to ask?  
  
His eyes widened when she took a sudden breath and his grip on her hand tightened...she could feel him. His soft, warm and gentle touch. And the pain...she could feel that too.  
  
She had to make a decision. 'I love you' she could say or 'I forgive you', they would be the best words for him to hear, just three little words that could change his life forever...let him bury his guilt.  
  
Sniff. Oh did she mention that she'd never seen a grown man cry before?  
  
She smiled. The biggest smile she could manage...just for him. Lifting her hand, she brushed away one of his falling tears, whilst he just stared at her...waiting.  
  
Did she mention that she didn't care?  
  
She breathed in, her last breath and met his beautiful blue eyes...then spoke...  
  
"Chris. Save your tears, for someone who cares."  
  
And did she mention that she hated him?  
  
Bleep............................  
  
~End~  
  
~Janine~ 


End file.
